


Play Me a Song

by WritingSiren



Series: Holding Hands is So Metal [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crying, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Rain, morty is sad, rick plays guitar, rickmorty, songfic???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Morty is upset and Rick tries cheering him up, even if it's only for a little while.





	Play Me a Song

“We’ll be back soon, Morty!” Beth called out from the front door.

 

Morty leaned against the railing on the second floor. “Uh, o-okay!” 

 

He watched his parents leave, going out again in attempt to try and rekindle their fleeting marriage for the third time this week, even though it was raining pretty hard. As the car left the driveway, Morty sighed and headed back to his room, shutting the door. He plopped down pitifully on his bed and clutched one of the pillows to his chest. He closed his eyes… trying not to think about his parents, about their marriage. He couldn't admit to himself that it was dying, and that one day they would split up. Morty wasn't sure if he'd be able to choose between them if they did.

 

A soft knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. “Go away, Summer…” he said weakly.

 

He the heard a sigh. “Whatever. I'm going out to get food.” she replied. “You want anything in particular?”

 

“No…”

 

“Okay. I'll be back in like twenty minutes.”

 

Morty just shrugged, then he realized you can't hear a shrug.

 

\--

 

It had been about two hours now. Morty fell asleep shortly after Summer left the house. She was already back from picking up Chinese food, and was now in her room. Morty was roused from his sleep when he heard the doorbell ring. He didn't feel like moving at all. It was probably someone trying to sell them something anyway...

 

_ 'Maybe Summer’ll get it…’ _ Morty thought.

 

He heard the front door open, and Summer was talking to whoever it was. Then, Morty sat up.

 

“Rick?” he said to himself. It sure sounded like him…

 

Then he remembered, _'Oh, right. He's supposed to give me more guitar lessons today.’_

 

“Yeah, he’s up in his room.” Summer said.

 

“Oh, thanks.” Rick grinned at her and nodded, heading up the stairs. Morty shifted into a cross-legged position. 

 

There was a knock. “Come in.”

 

The door opened and Morty looked up. “Hey, Rick.”

 

“Hey, what's up?” Rick closed the door behind him and took his guitar case off his back.

 

“Nothing much…” the younger boy answered.

 

“This weather sucks, doesn't it?” Rick said as he set the guitar against the corner of the bed and sat next to Morty. He immediately knew something was wrong when he didn’t reply. “...You okay?”

 

“Yeah, it's just… you know, the usual I guess…” Morty replied. Gee, that sounded real convincing…

 

Rick frowned. “Morty… You know you can tell me anything. What's on your mind?”

 

Morty sighed and kept his eyes on the carpeted floor, picking at the frayed fabric of his jeans. “It's… It's my parents.”

 

Rick moved his hand to rest on Morty's back, and began rubbing in slow circles.

 

“I… I think they might split up…” Morty said quietly.

 

“But… you don't know that for sure, do you?” Rick asked.

 

Morty turned his head away and wiped at his eyes. “N-No…”

 

Rick wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Morty buried his face into the crook of Rick’s neck, sobbing softly.

 

“Shh…” Rick whispered, running his other hand through the boy’s soft brown curls. “You’ll be okay.”

Morty held onto Rick's waist tightly. “I… I don’t know this time, Rick…”

 

“Oh, don't talk like that, Morty,” the blue haired boy said sternly. Morty looked at him then, eyebrows knitted together. Rick just gave him a grin and moved to get his guitar. Morty shifted to sit hugging his knees.

 

Rick strummed a chord to warm up a bit. He had Morty’s full attention now. He then began to play out a full tune. It was soft and slow.

 

_ “Whispered something in your ear…” _

 

Morty just listened and closed his eyes. Rick's voice was so low and husky and it made Morty’s heart just  _ melt _ .

 

_ “...Nothin’s gonna hurt you, baby _

 

_ As long as you’re with me you'll be just fine…” _

 

Morty was smiling now. Rick would always sing this song to him whenever he was upset. He’d almost all but forgotten about his parents. He swayed ever so slightly to the rhythm.

 

_ “Nothin’s gonna hurt you, baby…” _ Morty half-sung in a quivering voice as he glanced at Rick.

 

Rick looked right back at him. _ “Nothin's gonna take you from my side…” _

 

The two boys took turns singing each verse until Rick ended the song. Morty had cried again during the song and was now wiping tears from his eyes. He was maybe still upset deep down, but for now, he was okay.

 

Rick set his guitar against the bed again and pulled Morty into a tight hug. Morty hugged him back with all the strength he could gather.

 

“Thank you, Rick…” Morty mumbled against Rick's ear.

 

Rick let go of him then. “Anything for you, babe. Now, are you ready for today's lesson?”

 

Morty yawned, but nodded. “Y-Yeah…” As he moved to stand to grab his own guitar, Rick stopped him.

 

“Or… We could just do it tomorrow. Let your mind rest a bit?”

 

Morty liked the sound of that. “Okay.”

 

Rick took off his heavy boots and lied down next to Morty, who snuggled up against him, the top of his head tucked under Rick’s chin. And as soon as he did, he began to snore softly. Rick chuckled to himself and threw an arm around Morty’s waist.

 

Soon there was nothing but the sound of rain hitting the rooftop, and two boys fast asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been raining a lot where I live, so it inspired me to write this! Just Morty and Rick on a rainy day :) I was also inspired by ["Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby" by Cigarettes After Sex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2LQdh42neg), which is what Rick sings to Morty.


End file.
